


Закат

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Самые красивые закаты видны с крыши Судзурана.
Relationships: Mikami Takeshi/Tatsukawa Tokio/Mikami Manabu





	Закат

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

Токио зажмурил глаза. Внутри росло и ширилось чувство, похожее на сахарную вату. Такое же сладкое, воздушное и лёгкое. И от него было очень-очень хорошо, так хорошо, что хотелось напевать какой-нибудь популярный мотивчик. Но кругом стояла блаженная тишина, в это время даже до крыши Судзурана не долетали звуки города: шум машин, вой сирен, радио и людские голоса. Тихо. Закат отсюда всегда был особенно красивым: всполохи огненно-рыжего сменялись густо-фиолетовыми оттенками, и лишь у самого горизонта небо было по-прежнему красным. Стояли тихие безветренные сумерки. Гар-мо-ни-я. Губы Токио невольно растянулись в улыбке. Неожиданно справа к его спине привалилось что-то тёплое. А слева тишину момента разрушил всхрапнувший Такеши. Токио улыбнулся шире, зажмурился, подставляя лицо заходящему солнцу.

Он был счастлив.


End file.
